


Laying My Heart At Your Feet

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kowalski and Fraser have a rough day, Vecchio finds ways to comfort both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying My Heart At Your Feet

Vecchio led Fraser and Kowalski into the main bedroom. A bad case was a bad case; he'd been there too many times himself. He was glad it wasn't his case, that it wasn't his stress and frustration on top of theirs, but it didn't make it any easier to see his partners all quiet and subdued, looking like they both needed a hug.

Well, Fraser looked like he needed a hug. Kowalski kind of looked like he needed to punch somebody. Either way, Vecchio stripped down to his undershirt and his boxers and climbed into bed, beckoning Fraser and Kowalski over.

Fraser was the first one to join him; as soon as Fraser was out of his uniform and all the pieces were put away, he slid into bed, stretching across the foot of it, putting an arm over Vecchio's feet and exhaling softly against his ankles. Kowalski followed, curling up with Vecchio, resting his head on Vecchio's chest and letting Vecchio hug him.

"Tomorrow," Vecchio murmured, "we go back to work, we do our jobs, and we maintain the right, am I right?" Fraser gave his ankles a squeeze; Kowalski snuggled down a little lower. "Tonight, you guys don't do a thing. I'll make dinner when you get hungry."

He slid his fingers through Kowalski's hair and tugged--not too hard, not hard enough to get something started, but enough to make the tension drain out of Kowalski's shoulders. Kowalski nuzzled against Vecchio's chest, and Vecchio slid his grip down from Kowalski's hair to the back of his neck, holding tight. After a while, Kowalski sighed softly and slipped down to the foot of the bed, wrapping an arm around Fraser's waist.

"Hey, buddy," Kowalski murmured. "Got room down there for one more?"

"I think so," Fraser said, and Vecchio held still as Kowalski got comfortable, head resting on Vecchio's shin. "We're going to make it very difficult for Ray to make dinner, though."

Kowalski snorted, which was as close to a laugh as Vecchio had heard since he'd picked the two of them up at work. "Yeah, well." He rolled halfway over and looked up at Vecchio. "I can wait for dinner."

Vecchio sat up and reached down, stroking his hand over Kowalski's shoulder, leaning forward as far as he could so he could touch Fraser, too. Fraser reached out and threaded his fingers through Vecchio's, and Vecchio squeezed his hand.

"I was hungrier for this," Fraser admitted. "Thank you, Ray."

"Any time," Vecchio murmured. "Both of you. Any time."


End file.
